First Date
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Rainbow and Bryce go on their first offical date. How will the date go, will Rainbow's mom or dad will spy on them? Only one way to find out (Mixed-ish)


I don't own, work for or know anyone who owns and or works for ABC and or ABC's Mixed-ish in any way.

* * *

Its Valentines Day and Rainbow is on her very first date with Bryce. Both teens were nervous going into it but as the date went on the more relaxed they became. In the dark movie theater they leaned in and kissed each other. This wasn't their first kiss but it was the first time they kissed while on a date. The kissing did not last long.

When the kiss broke the two looked into each others eyes and went back to kissing. Their hands soon when touching one another's thigh and their hand just rubbed up and down onto it. While Rainbow's young pussy was getting wet, Bryce's dick was getting hard. Something in Rainbow removed Bryce's hand from her thigh to her growing teenage breasts.

Bryce's dick really got hard when he felt his first breast even if it was over her purple dress while her pussy was getting wet. Rainbow's own hand moved from his thigh to his crotch and just rubbed it. This caused Bryce to moan into the kiss. Then Bryce felt his pants being undone. When that happens the kiss broke.

Bryce looked around the big theater and saw everyone was too busy watching the movie or were also making out with their date. Soon Rainbow's hand was in Bryce's boxers and grabbed hold of his five inch dick. This may be a surprise but this is not the first dick Rainbow had ever held. In fact she held many including her brother's Johan. As you know the

Johnsons grew up on a commune.

What you may not know is it was mostly a nudest one where Rainbow was naked most of her life and even being involved in pleanty of sex with both sexes. Even orgies however she only messed around with boys and girls near her age. Her first time was with a boy two years older than her. Now that she is living in the suburbs the only time she gets to have sex is a Fridsy or a Saterday with her brother.

However when it comes to Bryce she doesn't want his dick in her pussy or even ass just yet but would gladly have it in her mouth. In which she managed to do. Bryce held back his moans as he was getting his very first blow job. Rainbow wanted the date to go perfect so she hoped by sucking him it would be. His hands were on her back as he looked around.

Everyone was blind on what was going on. Not used to getting a blow job it did not take long for Bryce to shoot out his small load of cum into Ranbow's mouth. It isn't much to swallow as it was only a few drops. She pulled out of him and the two smiled. Bryce then quickly put his dick back into his pants. While he was doing that Rainbow removed her panties.

Rainbow then took his hand and placed it under her dress. Another first for Bryce as he felt a pussy. It was a little wet and hot to the tuch. He could even feel a few hairs growing in. Rainbow placed her hand on top of his and helped him rub her pussy. Now it was Rainbow's turn to hold back a moan. Something she's not used to.

After some time she pushed Bryce's fingers into her and he soon felt his fingers were being sucked in by her pussy. The more he moved his fingers in and out of her pussy the more Rainbow was getting wet. Rainbow was getting close to her edge and knew very well she would make a scene. So she stopped Bryce from making her orgasom.

When the movie was over Bryce walked Rainow home. Once at the house Rambow noticed her parents car wasn't in the driveway or any car for that matter. This gave Rambow an idea she lifted the welcome mat ro grab the spare key.

"Why don't you come in."

"Ok."

The two teens found themselves naked with Rainbow on her back moaning away. Bryce was doing his best on eating her out and based on the moans he was hearing he thought he was doing a great job. Rainbow held onto his head so more of his tongue could get into her pussy. Rambow did not want to get fucked on their first date but lust took over her.

'Fuck me Bryce slam your dick in me."

Bryce stopped eating out Rambow and slid his dick in her almost hairless pussy making Bryce no longer a virgin. While fucking Rambow grabed Bryce's head and had him suck on her young A cup breasts. Even though Rambow had pleanty of dicks in her young pussy this was the best fuck yet. Mostly because it's from her first boyfriend.

The room filled with young teenage moans as the fucking went on. Both were close to their edge. Brice for one was too far off the edge to pull out as he shot his small load that may not be enough to get Rambow pregentint. After two more thrusts Rambow had her shaking otgasom while moaning. The two made out once more before Bryce got dressed and left a naked Rambow on the bed. Luckly that night Johan did not want to fuck.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
